Torn
by Chanel101
Summary: John Cena is the town's greatest rapper or so his niece thinks. When Mark Calaway has her kidnapped, Kat must face the truth about her uncle John and what business he's really into. She also learns about a new side to the evil leader that leaves her both confused and dangerously attracted to him. Read to find out more )
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"I'm a warrior on these streets, and I stand hood rich. Keep screwing with me Jordan and I'll make you my bitch!"

I laughed to myself as I listened to my idiot uncle go over his raps in his bedroom. My name is Katrina Marie Cena and this story begins on the morning of January 13, 2003. It's about three weeks before my 16th birthday, and up until now I had experienced a pretty normal teenaged life. I went through my first year of high school, I dated two guys who turned out to be jerks, and I spent most of my time cheerleading and doing homework. I had big plans for my life…big plans that I ended up having to put on the back burner thanks to my uncle and his lack of respect he had for others.

I had been living with him now since I was 9. His sister, my mom, was in rehab for a serious heroin addiction. She ended up dying just before I turned 10 and my father committed suicide from the guilt of putting her in there. I wasn't able to understand it then…but as I got older, things made more sense. Although my uncle tended to step on my toes every now and then, I loved him and had the upmost respect for him. We got along pretty well but lately he had been stepping on the toes of the wrong people…

"John!" I yelled from my bedroom. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to study!"

He shut off his self-made beats and looked out of his studio at me. Rapping was something he picked up off the streets and was something he wanted to do whenever he got better at it. Often he would go to different clubs and involve himself in rap battles. It didn't start out so good at first but after a few tries and a couple tips from his buddies, he started creaming the competition. He was bringing in anywhere from $300 to $600 a night and that's what he used to put food on the table and to keep me happy. I thought it was a dangerous thing to do honestly but he kept coming home every night.

"I thought you enjoyed listening to my rapping?" he asked.

I sighed, "I do, but right now I'm trying to study for a very important exam tomorrow and I really need silence."

"Oh, sorry Kat…" he told me.

"It's ok….whose Jordan anyway?" I asked remembering his lyrics.

He sat down his headphones and walked down towards me. "He's this biker guy that I defeated fairly in a rap battle last week."

I folded my arms and leaned against the doorframe, "John you battled a biker guy? Since when did they rap?"

"You know, I asked the exact same question but I beat him anyway." he told me. "I guess he's been running his mouth lately about how he wants a rematch with the champ."

I shook my head and grabbed his chin. "So full of yourself aren't you?"

"How can't I be with this face, these muscles, and of course perfect technique?" He said. "You should be honored to be around a man like me."

"I don't know how I deal with you." I said before turning around and going into my bedroom.

He followed me with a laugh, "That's easy you keep supporting me in what I do and one day I'm going to blow up."

I chuckled, "Oh you'll blow up alright if you keep screwing with those biker guys. They are dangerous you know."

"No no no," he said as he sat down on my bed. "They act like they're dangerous but trust me it's all a rouse. None of them could face me one on one without their cronies there to back them up."

I sighed, "Oh please, there's always going to be one who can beat you at your own game. Wasn't it _you_ that told me that once?"

"Yes, but I only meant that for your situation at the time." He said as he flexed his muscles in my mirror.

I laughed, "Ok Uncle John."

"I'm serious Kat. Don't you worry about your uncle John….I can handle myself."

I believed him alright at least…I did at first. My uncle had a way of making me believe him even when the odds were stacked against him. One time we came close to having our electric and water shut off and somehow he came up with the money to keep it from happening. I never questioned it…I never questioned anything he did. However, I found out one day that I would have to begin questioning what he did….especially when it put me in danger.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kat! Kat come on you're going to be late to school!" John yelled the next morning.

I was in my room finishing up my make-up as I did every morning before he decided to yell. I never really understood the yelling seeing as how my school wasn't far from our neighborhood. Besides the cutest girl in the school had to make sure she was looking fabulous right?

"John I'm coming!" I yelled back as I shut my bedroom door and headed downstairs to meet him.

"Man you women and your need to be beautiful." He said as he grabbed his car keys. "Must you always take forever in the mornings?"

I rolled my eyes, "You've got your nerve. I've personally witnessed you staying in the shower for over an hour before going to a rap battle."

He shrugged and opened the front door. "My situation is different Kat…"

"How so?" I asked as I followed him out the door.

"I'm a grown man looking for a wife." He said. "You're a 15 year old girl who happened to be born with all the beauty in the world and doesn't need a man right now."

"Whatever." I said as I headed to his car. "When are you going to teach me how to drive?"

He pointed his car remote and opened the doors. "As soon as you turn 16 Kat, I told you that."

I sighed heavily and opened the passenger door. "All my friends knew how to drive before that…"

"Yes but you are not like the rest of your friends Katrina. You are 15 and until you are 16 you will not get behind the wheel of this car." He said as he got into the car.

I shook my head and got inside of the car. "That's unfair John."

"No It's what's right." He said. "I don't want you driving for another three weeks and I'm only doing I to keep you safe. You need to be worried about getting a job when you turn 16."

I gasped. "I can't work and cheer at the same time John."

"Sure you can…it's called growing up." He said as he started up the car.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow."

"Look Kat, you're reaching the age where you want to do more with your life and I get that, but you've got to start helping me out now. I may not be able to win money every single night like I do and it would be nice if you could make your own money and learn to take care of yourself."

I folded my arms, "So do I have to get my own place too?"

"Come on Kat you know I didn't mean it that way." He said. "All I'm saying is you're growing up and I want you to start getting use to adult life a little bit."

I looked at him, seeing something on his face I hadn't seen before. "John? Is everything ok?"

He glanced at me with watery eyes. "I'm sorry…I just can't believe I was able to raise you this long. I wish your mom was here to see the woman you're becoming."

I smiled, "Is this what this has been about?"

"Yeah, I just want to make sure I'm doing everything right and I know working at your age is the best thing for you." He said. "So will you try to find a job when you turn 16?"

I nodded as we pulled up to a stoplight. As we sat there a man riding a motorcycle pulled up next to our car. He was a big guy wearing a black beater, blue jeans, and black boots. There was a red bandana tied on his head and sunglasses resting over his eyes. Tattoos covered his arms, each of them unique in their own way. I didn't stare too long because the man had an intimidating presence. Instead I glanced out of my window and prayed that the light would soon change. When it did my uncle hit the gas sending us forward, but the guy on the motorbike kept up with us.

"Who does this guy think he is?" John whispered before putting his car into another gear and stepping on it.

"John!" I shrieked. "Please slow down!"

He laughed and slowed down letting the man swerve in front of us. "Kat I had that completely under control."

"So you think…" I said before we pulled up in front of my school. "I'll see you a dinner."

"No actually I've got an early rap battle today so I'll see you later than that." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously."

"I've got to make that money girl. Now you go make good grades." He said.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie." He told me before I headed inside to start my day.

Upon getting inside of the building I was greeted by my best friend Alyssa. She was a pretty girl with a tall skinny body, and short curly blonde hair. She had light freckles on her cheeks and hazel eyes that stood out on her face. She wore braces but most people barely noticed them. The two of us met when I first moved in with my uncle. She lived just a block away from us in a big blue house that was surrounded by a white picket fence. Although we had the same interests in things, she tended to stay in trouble…a whole lot.

"Hey girl," she said as she approached me.

"Hey," I greeted her back. "How is my BFF today?"

She sighed, "Good except that I'm grounded again."

I shook my head, "What did you do this time?"

She shrugged, "Snuck a guy in through my bedroom window."

I gasped as we headed down the hallway to our lockers. "What! No way!"

"Yes way…my dad totally saw him sneaking out so…he grounded me for a month." She said.

"Wow do you ever stay out of trouble?" I asked as I stopped at my locker.

She shook her head, "Nope. But then again if my dad would just let me do what the hell I want we wouldn't be having these problems."

I giggled as I popped open my locker and got out my history book. "Alyssa, your dad doesn't let you do what you want because of your behavior….If I were your parent I would tell you no all the time too."

"Hey!"

"Just being honest…" I said as I shut my locker and headed down the hall. "So are you ready for the big game next week? I hear coach wants us to perform our routine for nationals during halftime."

She sighed, "I guess so, although part of me wants to drop the blonde bitch on her head during her stunt."

I gasped knowing she was talking about our team captain, Larissa. She was a tall girl with long blonde hair and probably one of the sexiest bodies in the school. Unfortunately she was a stone cold bitch who loved stealing other people's boyfriends and reminding people who weren't as rich as her…of how poor and pathetic they were. Bitches like her made me want to throw up.

"You can't do that Alyssa. Besides, you're the strongest back spotter so if you drop her coach will know you did it on purpose." I said before reaching the classroom we were in.

"Damn. I guess you're right." She said. "Anyways are you going to homecoming this year? I hear it's Hawaii themed."

I rolled my eyes, "I've been nominated for queen so…I have to go."

She smiled, "Oooohh you have my vote."

We shared a giggle before the bell rang signaling the start of class. Together we walked to our first class where we had to endure 45 minutes of a lecture about history. After that of course we had math, science, and all the other subjects I was taking that year. Once that was all said and done, it was on to cheer practice. My life seemed to be going great at this point in my life and I never once thought that anything could happen to change it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ok girls let's run the routine one more time and then you can go!" our coach yelled.

Sara Callaway, my coach, was a tall, skinny blonde with a hard face and a tough mind. She had been coaching the high school cheerleaders since my freshman year and she won us our national title. None of us knew if she was married or had a family outside of us, but we liked her all the less.

"Very nice girls, make sure you all get plenty of rest. Next practice won't be until Friday at the game ok?"

We all nodded before getting together to put away the floor mats. I was joined by Alyssa and our friend Jaylynn.

"Man our routine is absolutely awesome! There's no way we'll lose the competition." Jaylynn said.

"I know right. I'm happy coach let us incorporate some of our own ideas this time." I said. "I think it makes us stronger as a team."

"I agree." Alyssa spoke up as we slid the mat against the wall. "Ooo…fresh meat has entered the building."

Jaylynn and I both turned around and saw my uncle walking into the gym. He was wearing a blue jersey with some blue jean shorts, white tennis shoes, and a white baseball cap which was turned backwards. He was also wearing a silver chain he won in a rap battle only a few weeks ago. Most of the girls eyeballed him with their nasty fantasies running through their minds. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff wondering why he was here.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Well the rap battle's been pushed back a few hours so I figured I would come pick you up and take you to dinner."

I gasped in excitement, "Yay! We haven't been out in a while."

"I know." He said as he turned around to leave.

"Hey!" Jaylynn squealed. "I know you're not about to take our friend without saying hello first."

John laughed and turned back around. "I'm sorry, hello ladies."

"Hey John." They said in unison with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Oh brother…." I whispered. "Girls he's too old for you,"

"But he's not too old for me." Our coach said with a smirk as she approached my uncle. "Hello I don't think we've met."

My uncle flashed a pearly white smile at her as the rest of us looked on in shock. "Oh…I'm John, Katrina's uncle."

"I'm Sara, her coach. You have an awesome niece. Very high spirited," she said.

"Well she gets it from me of course." He said as he eyeballed Sara's body.

Sara smiled, "I hope we get to see more of you at her competitions and games though. It sure does suck seeing her sad when no one is around to cheer her on."

My uncle's face fell. "W-well I'm a very busy guy but I'm sure I can make it to her little game on Friday."

"Good." Sara said with a smile at me.

I smiled back before tapping my uncle's shoulder. "Let's go lover boy."

He nodded and silently told my coach to call him. The girls giggled as we walked towards the entrance of the school.

"Man your coach is smoking hot." He told me. "Why didn't you tell me she looked like that?"

"Because I don't want her being your reason for coming to support me…." I snapped.

He sighed, "Kat it's not like that. You know I've got to make this money so I can take care of you."

"Yes but since when do you have rap battles at 9 o'clock in the morning hm? Most of the time that's when my competitions are." I said as I marched out of the school.

"Katrina!" he yelled after me.

I stopped walking as a big black pick-up truck stopped in front of the school. I turned around and stared at him as he approached me.

"Listen, I'm sorry alright? I'll be at the game on Friday to support you 100% of the way. Ok?" he said.

I looked into his eyes with a soft smile. "Promise?"

He sighed, "Come on Kat I said I'd be there."

"But you're not making any promises…I get it." I snapped as I marched down the rest of the steps, nearly colliding with this tall muscular man. His hair was cut really short and colored black; he had tattoos covering his arms and was wearing blue jeans with a black belt around his strong waist, a vest that reminded me of a bulletproof vest, and black boots on his insanely large feet. There was also a wonderful aroma of old spice coming from his body that seemed to make me melt inside He grabbed my arms to stop me from walking, looking down at my small face behind his limo tinted sunglasses.

"Um…I'm sorry," I said as John ran down the steps behind me.

The man looked at me blankly before releasing his grip on my arms. "Watch where you're going little girl,"

I nodded as he stepped past me and walked up the steps to the school. John looked at the guy strangely before putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on let's go." He said.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

John looked over his shoulder as the man entered the school, "I'm not too sure actually. I've never seen him before."

"I can't believe I almost ran into him. He could have really hurt me." I said as he made it to John's car.

"Well like he said, make sure you're watching where you're going next time."

I said nothing else as he opened the car doors and together we got inside and headed out for dinner. We had a great time together that day. I almost forgot how goofy he could be when he wasn't worried about being a gangster. It was a nice change…

He dropped me off at home around 8 that night and then left for his rap battle. While he was gone I practiced my routine in the den and then video chatted with Alyssa for a while. Around 11, I took a shower and was heading to bed when I heard John and his friend Kurt dash into the house.

"Man you totally thrashed that guy!" Kurt said. "He never had a freaking chance!"

John laughed, "Yeah I know right! Who did he think he was stepping up to a man like me and expecting not to get dealt with?"

I slowly walked out of my room and to the top of the steps watching them as they talked. John sat down at the bottom of the steps and pulled out not one, not two, but three stacks of cash from his pockets. I also noticed that there was blood on his jersey , jeans, and white shoes.

"Well I took care of business and now that chump knows his place." John said. "Here you take this."

"No way man, you earned that all on your own." Kurt said. "Do you think they'll retaliate?"

John chuckled, "Who cares if they do? I won their money and now none of them can touch me."

Kurt laughed before noticing I was standing at the top of the steps. His smile quickly faded before he tapped John's leg and nodded towards me.

"What?" John said before looking over his shoulder at me. He hopped up from the steps cursing under his breath. "Kat….what are you still doing up?"

I looked at him in disbelief trying to figure out why there was blood all over him. "You guys woke me up….John….what did you do?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about Kat. Now go to bed. You have school in the morning." He said.

"What did you do…tell me!" I yelled.

He gritted his teeth and flashed the money at me. "I made big bucks tonight….that's what I did."

I shook my head and decided that he probably wasn't going to tell me what he did to get that money. I headed to my room wanting nothing more than to get that scary image of him out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"He was covered in blood Jay…I swear." I told my friends as we descended the steps in school that next day. We were heading to lunch when I decided to tell them about my encounter with John.

"Maybe you were dreaming Kat. I mean I've had weird dreams like that before." Alyssa said.

I sighed, "No, it was real. He wasn't even home when I got up this morning."

"Well what do you think he's been up to? Do you think he's really into rap battles?" Jaylynn asked as we entered the cafeteria.

I sat my stuff down at our usual table and shrugged, "I don't know anymore…he acted like it wasn't anything to worry about."

"Maybe it's not," Alyssa said as she put her stuff down across from mine. "Honestly Katrina do you really think John would put you in any type of danger?"

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's him…I don't want to see my uncle get hurt." I said before we headed to the lunch line.

"John can take care of himself Kat, don't you worry everything will be just fine." Jaylynn said.

I wanted to believe her, I really did but my uncle's behavior just wouldn't allow me to believe that. When I went home later that day John was in his studio taking to Kurt and this other guy named Paul Wright who they referred to as The Big Show. I guess he was another good friend of John's who continued to aid him in his rap battles.

I was going to keep walking to my room but their conversation caught my ears.

"So did Orlando or his buddies come after you yet?" Paul asked.

John laughed, "After that right hook you gave him last night I doubt he'll be able to speak to his buddies."

Paul laughed, "Well It wasn't just my right hook that did the trick, Kurt you really put the slam on his homeboy!"

"Yeah and when John stomped his face in….wow! I bet he won't bother us anymore!"

I dropped my books and went back to the studio causing their laughter to cease. I looked into my uncle's eyes as he got up and approached me.

"Uh guys I'll be right back…" he told them as he took my hand and walked me down to my bedroom. Upon getting there, I sat down on my bed while he shut my door.

I folded my arms and looked at him quietly, "So…are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He sighed and started pacing back and forth in front of me. "Listen Kat…last night…I went to a rap battle that turned out bad."

I chuckled, "Yeah obviously…what happened?"

He put his hands on his hips and stopped pacing. "I beat the guy, Orlando in the battle and he and his boys decided they wanted to do battle in another way….I had to defend myself Kat."

I dropped my gaze from his and squeezed my body, "Are you telling me that you guys fought this guy?"

"We didn't jump him…he and his pals tried to jump us. I won 10,000 bucks off of him and he wanted it back."

"So you guys fought…and from the looks of it you won…" I said.

He nodded, "Hell yea I did."

"Why was there so much blood John. I've seen some pretty decent fights and not once has anyone been that bloody unless it's a UFC fight." I said.

He sighed and got down on his knees in front of me. He took my hands into his own and looked into my eyes. "Katrina…I don't want you to worry about me ok? These rasp battles have never been this bad and I promise that it won't get to that point ever again. I never meant to scare you like that."

I gazed at him with a blank face, "I really hope you're serious about that John. I would hate to see you get yourself into something you can't fix."

"I know sweetie…" he said. "Look, don't you worry your pretty self about me. Just worry about getting through high school so you can go off to college someday."

I folded my arms, "Will you still being doing the same thing to help me pay for college?"

"yes…come on Kat. Everything is going to be ok. I promise." He said.

I nodded and watched him as he got up to leave my room. "Hey…are you still coming to my game on Friday?"

He sighed and looked over his shoulder at me. "Actually…I can't. We have another rap battle at 7:30 that day."

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing ever changes."

"Kat I have Paul and Kurt going in my place so they can tape it for me. I wanted to be there I swear." He said.

I curled up on my bed with a sigh, "it's fine John. Just promise me you'll at least be at the competition next week."

"I promise." He said before coming over to the bed and kissing my forehead. "I love you. You know that right?"

I nodded, "Yeah I know and I love you."

He smiled and left me in peace for my normal afternoon nap. I didn't bother to bring the subject up again for the rest of the week although part of me didn't fully believe his story.

**Friday Night**

"Alright girls, make sure you go out there and smile big ok? I want to see confidence on your faces and I want to hear those voices ok?" our coach said.

It was time for us to perform our routine during halftime and although John wasn't there I was really nervous. Alyssa rubbed my shoulders while Jaylynn stretched out her legs. "Don't worry Kat we'll be fine out there."

I nodded, "I know Alyssa but I'm still really nervous about this. I don't know why…I just am."

"Come on girl we've run through this routine one million times…just relax and let the spirit run through you. You'll be fine." Jaylynn said just before it was time for us to run out onto the field.

As we did our routine, I kept my eyes on our coach who was smiling brightly at all of us from the sideline. We ended up nailing the routine sending the crowd into a frenzy. When we were done, Jaylynn Alyssa and I headed to the concession stand to get some drinks. We still had an entire half to cheer through and I didn't want to get sleepy.

When the game was over, I hugged my friends' good-bye and then headed to the parking lot to find Kurt and Paul. They were waiting for me by Kurt's black SUV. I frowned as I thought about how John missed out on my performance.

"Hey kiddo." Paul said. "You did a nice job out there."

"You sure did," Kurt said. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, "Yes please. I'm really tired."

"Ok hop on in." Paul said as he opened the back door.

I wasted no time getting in the truck. All I wanted to do was go home and go to sleep so I could have a great weekend at home. As we drove towards my house we ended up coming to an intersection where a tall man with long brown hair and a black ski mask directed us to turn right instead of left. He was dressed in a police uniform so we didn't think anything of it.

"I wonder what the detour was all about." Kurt said.

Paul shrugged, "I'm not sure…why don't we ask the other officers up here."

I looked out the windshield and saw two more men standing at the end of the street. For some reason I could tell that these men couldn't be trusted. One was about John's height with short black hair and Carmel colored skin. He wore sunglasses over his eyes and a hard look on his face. The other guy was bald with a well-trimmed goatee and blue eyes that seemed to pierce my soul as he stepped up to Kurt's window.

"Is there something we can help you with officers?" Paul asked the Carmel colored guy.

He shrugged, "Well it looks like you're carrying precious cargo…and I'm going to have to confiscate it."

Suddenly both guys threw one single punch at Kurt and Paul, knocking them out cold. I screamed as they came to the backdoors and opened them. I tried to climb over my seat to get into the trunk as the Carmel guy grabbed my legs. I started screaming and kicking as he pulled me back towards him.

"Wow you've got some claws don't ya?" He said as he pulled me out of the truck. I struggled against him before throwing a punch that landed on his face. He let me go and I tried to run again but the other guy stepped from behind the truck to stop me.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be sweetness." He said before coming at me.

I stepped out of the way, making him collide with his partner. "Help! Someone please help me!"

"Stop her you fools!" the bald guy yelled as I took off up the road. I heard a motorcycle rev up it's engine but I didn't let it stop me from running. I kept going even as the sound of the engine got closer and closer to me. Suddenly I felt someone grab the back of my head, left me from the ground, and laid me across their lap. I started hitting his thigh as he turned the motorcycle around and drove me towards the other end of town…very same place that John once told me to stay away from. There was no use screaming anymore since I knew no one would hear me. I was as good as dead from that point on. But what did these guys want with me? Better yet…why was I their target?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The atmosphere seemed to get colder as we rode closer into the west side of town. I looked around as my kidnapper rode his bike towards this old abandoned warehouse. It was surrounded by an electrical fence that was at least 10 feet tall and had barbed wire at the top of it. There were two more men waiting for us at the main gate, each of them wearing all black with red bandanas on their heads. One of them was very well built with long dirty blonde hair that hung just beneath his shoulders. He had a square kind face with hard bluish eyes that told me he meant business. The other guy was shorter with multicolored hair, strange face paint and a very skinny body. They looked really strong too, with broad chests and muscular arms. They walked up to the motorcycle I was on with sinister smiles on their faces.

"You actually got her," the one behind me said. "Taker is going to be real pleased about this."

The guy that had me laughed and then hoisted me off of the bike and into his buddy's hands. It was the first time I saw his face. He was African American with a bald head and bruises all over his face. "Yeah, be careful though….she's a real fighter unlike her uncle."

They all laughed before the guy behind me put his hands on my shoulders. "Let's go toots, the boss has been waiting all night to see you."

I turned around and slapped him, "My uncle is going to kick your boss's ass!"

The guy laughed as he rubbed his cheek, "You women never learn do you?"

Before I could react, I was struck in the back of the head making me fall and hit my head on the ground below. I was unconscious long enough to hear the other guy say, "Damn it Orlando! The boss told us not to harm her!"

Hunter laughed and then bent down and scooped me up into his strong arms. "She hit me first….and he said to keep her under control, Jeff. Besides I think Orlando here deserves a little revenge after her uncle and his pals roughed him up."

Jeff sighed as Hunter placed me over his shoulder and walked through the gate. I slowly lost consciousness as we got closer to the warehouse.

When I opened my eyes later on, I was sitting against a wall with my arms shackled above my head. There was tape over my mouth and my right ankle was shackled to a motorbike that was nearby. The ground was cold and dirty and I could smell a strong scent of gasoline in the area. In the distance I could hear a bunch of men talking, chains rattling, and motorcycle engines revving to life.

Just then, they all made their way over to me, forming a huge semicircle around me. My eyes widened in fear at the sight of all those motorcycles and the big dudes on them. They all were laughing and talking amongst themselves as if waiting for something. I spotted the guys who knocked out Kurt and Paul earlier standing nearby. They were watching me closely with smug looks on their faces. Boy what I would give to knock one of them out. How dare they put their hands anywhere on me! Oh I couldn't help but wonder how John was feeling knowing I was in the hands of a bunch of biker guys.

A few moments later, the sound of a motorcycle even louder than the rest sounded from the entrance of the warehouse. My body tensed as the circle parted down the middle and a big buy riding the Harley, entered the room. I couldn't really see him at first since the bright light from his bike was blinding me. I closed my eyes and looked away as he parked it and then reeved the engine. His buddies cheered before he turned off the bike and got off of it.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the guy who was slowly approaching me. It wasn't until he got close that I recognized him. It was the man I ran into in front of the school and boy did he look even more pissed off than he was when I first saw him. He had a thick chain hanging from around his neck, a black beater, and some form fitting jeans on his body. He had those same sunglasses on his face and wore that same hard look.

When he stopped in front of me, I started to feel my heart pounding in my chest. What did he want with me?

"So…we meet again…" he said. "I'm willing to bet that you have a lot of questions as to why I have you here tonight."

I shifted a little as his friends snickered behind him.

"For starters, my boys here and the people of this town call me The Undertaker….leader of the biker gang and you my dear….are as good as dead if your uncle refuses my little challenge next week."

His friends laughed as he got down on one knee in front of me. I started tearing up as he reached for my chin, grabbing it gently. "Then again…I could always keep you as my little pet too. I've always wanted my own cheerleader."

A couple tears fell from my eyes as he took off his sunglasses. His friends laughed as he stood up and started walking around the semicircle. "We now have something worth bargaining fellas! John Cena chose to mess with one of us, take our money, and now we have his niece."

They all cheered and reeved their engines before he turned and looked at me. "I'll keep the girl here with me. As for you three, Rock, Austin, and Hunter…I want you to pay Mr. Cena a visit. I'm sure he'll want to know where his precious niece is."

They nodded in unison before hopping on their bikes and riding out of the warehouse.

"Do you think John will find her before he can answer the challenge?" Jeff asked.

The Undertaker chuckled, "I highly doubt it since she'll be with me the entire time."

"But what about your wife?" another guy asked. "Surely she will know you're up to something."

He laughed, "I'm not keeping the girl here…she'll be at my house hidden from everyone."

"Including your wife?" Jeff asked.

"Yes including her. I can't involve her with this even though she knows this girl." He said. "Now stop questioning me!"

I raised my eyebrow at him unsure of how his wife knew me at all.

"Now…you'll be going with me tonight little girl. If I hear a peep out of you, I'll make sure your uncle never sees your pretty face again. Understood?" he said.

I nodded before he ordered his boys to unshackle me. He then removed the tape from my mouth and roughly grabbed my arm so I could come with him.

"Hop on the bike." He said.

I looked at the bike and then back at him. "I-I've never-"

"I said get on!" he snapped and I did without hesitation. This man looked as if he could fold me in two and I really didn't want to be on his bad side. I held onto the area in front of me as he got on the bike right behind me. He reached around my sides and turned the bike on making me jump.

"Just relax." He said before reeving the engine and getting us out of the building. I was really scared for my life but more angry at the fact that John had gotten me into some shit…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We rode hard into the night, taking the back roads of our town so he could keep me hidden. I wanted to jump off of the motorcycle and risk getting myself seriously hurt just to get away from him. However, his massive arms kept me perfectly in place. Whenever he sped up, I gasped from the sudden burst of speed and ended up leaning back against his body. My hands rested on his thighs and my hair blew wildly against him. I never felt bodies like his before…I almost couldn't believe how evenly toned his muscles were including his solid thighs. He was a pretty strong man…why did he need the others to do his dirty work?

Around 10:30 we arrived in an area that was like a county like setting. There was a massive field of fresh cut grass leading up to a beautiful house in the distance. He stopped in front of the gate and parked the bike for a moment. I sat up as he got up and approached the gate to punch in some numbers. I almost took a chance to run but I didn't know anything about this part of town nor did I want to piss him off. When the gate opened he returned to the bike and drove me up to the house. As we got closer, I started noticing just how well put together it was. It was at least two stories with a farm like feel to it. There was a small garden of flowers growing near the porch and a massive garage just on the other side of that. He took me straight there, opening it up slowly before pulling in.

I looked around the place when the lights popped on. There were motorcycles everywhere along with a few pick-up trucks. He parked next to the black truck I saw him driving in before and got off the bike, this time with me in his grasp.

I held my wrist tightly as he walked me towards a door that I was sure led into the house. He stopped for a moment when he opened the door. The lights were off in the house and it was very quiet.

"Good, she's not home." He said almost in a whisper before pulling me into the house.

After shutting the door, he walked me through the big kitchen and to a door that was in the hallway. He took out a key from his pocket and slid it into the lock, opening it with a click.

"Welcome to your new place for the week." He said before yanking me down the steps. "I apologize that it's a bit manly down here…but you'll get used to it."

I gasped as he shut on the lights, revealing a very interesting basement. There were biker chains hanging on the walls along with pictures of him and the biker gang. The walls were red and the floor was smooth red oak. Off to my left was a pool table with the billiards set up in a perfect triangle. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall behind the stairs with a couch big enough to sit five people in front of it. This was definitely a man cave…one of the nicest ones I had ever seen. In the far back corner to my right, there was a black door leading off to another room. He took me to it and placed his hand on the screen that was in the middle of it. The screen came to life, scanning his hand and then unlocking the door.

Inside was a small dark room with nude pictures on the walls and there was a massive bed surrounded by black curtains. He pulled me over to it and parted the curtains showing me more than just a bed. There were handcuffs attached to each bedpost and a thick roll of duct tape resting on the big black pillows. Who was this man? Why did he have a room like this?

My heart started pounding and I started fighting to get out of his grip, but he just threw me on the bed like a rag doll. Man I couldn't believe the strength that he had. It was almost inhuman and unreal. I crawled up away from him, partially forgetting that there was nothing behind the curtain but a wall. He grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him, laughing hysterically as I kicked and screamed.

He turned me over and sat me up, looking me dead in the eyes before saying, "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to hear a peep out of you?"

I looked at him through tearful eyes before he head-butted me. I shrieked upon impact and my body slumped back onto the bed. I felt weak and helpless as he got me in position to handcuff me. He handcuffed my wrists first and then my ankles.

"P-Please….Please let me go." I cried as he picked up the duct tape.

He looked at me with a blank face. "I don't think so toots. Your uncle wanted to play with the big dogs and now he has to deal with the biggest dog of them all."

I sniffled, "What are you going to do with me?"

He smirked and pulled some tape from the roll. "Let's just say if your uncle doesn't comply to my rules…then you'll be paying some very interesting prices."

"Oh please don't hurt me," I cried, "John will give you what you want, I swear he will!"

"Oh he better little one, because if he doesn't…I'll make your life a living hell" he said as he placed the tape over my mouth. "Now…get some sleep. You've got one hell of a week ahead of you."

I watched him as he backed up and shut the curtains. I could hear his heavy footsteps leaving the room and shutting the door. I also heard him going up the steps slowly. The lights shut off shortly after he reached the top and then the basement door shut with a thud. I couldn't believe I was now trapped in the clutches of this madman. I knew nothing about the business John was into nor did I want to be a part of it. I was so unsure of who to be upset with. Do I blame the two guys that were supposed to take me home? Do I blame The Undertaker for being so conniving….or do I blame the one person who was supposed to keep me safe?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next two days were filled with nothing but torture, anguish, and downright fear for my life. The Undertaker allowed me to rest that first night, but that next morning I found myself still chained to the bed but this time…I was naked and blind folded. I whimpered and sniffled as tears filled my blinded eyes. I could hear men from his gang snickering while others said things like, "Looks good enough to eat," or, "They say cheerleaders will do anything for freedom." He left me like that the entire day letting his boys touch me in places I never let any man cross. I had never felt so violated in my entire life.

The second day, I woke up to find him alone in the room with me. He was standing in the far right corner leaning against the wall with his hands tucked neatly in his pockets. He had a curious gaze in his eye as I came to the realization that my hands and ankles were free and the tape from my mouth was gone. I was also wearing an oversized shirt that came down over my body and stopped just below my knees. I sat up in bed and wrapped my arms around my legs turned away from his soul piercing gaze.

"Your uncle has accepted my challenge…" he said. "If he wins…I'll return you to him."

I squeezed my arms around my legs wondering what would happen should he happen to lose. I didn't have to wait long for the answer because he pushed himself away from the wall and walked up behind me. I closed my eyes as he gently rubbed the back of my head.

"And if he fails…you'll be my new pet so to speak." He said before laughing. I didn't bother to turn and look at him as he turned and left the room. Fear and the uncontrollable pounding of my heart kept me up throughout the night. I tried to scream as loud as I could but it seemed as though nothing could reach the floor above me. I could hear my kidnapper walking around heavily, probably planning his next move. I was scared of what he planned to do to me should John lose the challenge whatever it was. Better yet…what would he do to me until then?

I ended up falling asleep for what seemed like an hour or two before waking up to the sound of two people arguing above me. I had been shackled and gagged like before too.

"Sara I don't know anything about a missing girl ok?" The Undertaker yelled. "Why do you care about this girl so much anyway?"

"Because she's one of the girls on my cheerleading squad, and she's a wonderful person."

My heart leaped into my throat. Sara…my coach, she was here in the house but why? I started wiggling my wrists hoping that the sound of the handcuffs against the iron bedpost would reach her ears.

"Oh…well I don't know anything about it and if I did…don't you think I would have told you about it?" he asked her.

"No I don't actually. I know this girl which is why I know you wouldn't tell me." She said. "Please Mark…where is she?"

He sighed and stomped off to my left. "For the last time…I don't know anything about the damn girl! Sure her uncle has been a thorn in my side for quite some time, but I would never put an innocent girl's life in danger over him!"

She sighed and I began rattling the handcuffs vigorously. I then heard her gasp and then her footsteps quickly approached the door to the basement.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Undertaker asked.

"I hear something in the basement Mark." She snapped. "If I find this little girl down here I swear to God-"

"-Sara I'm a bad man I admit that…but I wouldn't kidnap a girl that I knew you would go to the police for. Come here." He said in the softest voice I had ever heard.

She walked back to him and together they walked to another part of the house, so much for being discovered. That man had her wrapped around his finger so there was no way I was getting out of this. A few moments later I heard Sara leave the house, giving him a sweet kiss in the process. Once she was gone, he went back to what I assumed was the kitchen and shuffled around for a while. Shortly after,

I heard his footsteps coming towards the basement. I shrieked a little at the sound of the door opening and his footsteps descending the steps. I closed my eyes tightly, silently praying to myself, _"Please don't let him hurt me….please God." _

When he finally got to the door I was behind, he unlocked it and then said, "Lights."

Suddenly the lights popped on and the door shut behind him. He took a deep breath and made his way towards the bed.

"You know…you almost got me caught." He said as he whipped open the curtains to my right. He was dressed differently than I remembered, holding a gallon of water in one hand and a cloth of some sort in the other. He laughed as I turned my head in the opposite direction. He sat down the water and the cloth and then walked back to the front of the room. I couldn't see him but I could hear him digging through something.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm going to do with you today…I let you rest last night." He said before reappearing back to my left. In his hand was a video camera that had three long legs sticking out the bottom of it. I watched as he got it set up in the corner and turned it on. My body tensed as he slowly stepped closer to me. I kept my frightened eyes on him as he picked up the cloth from the table.

"I think we should make a little video for your uncle….he really has no idea who he's dealing with and I think _you and I_ could show him just the type of man I am."

I groaned while he reached over and ripped the tape from my mouth. "You're fucking crazy!"

He laughed and backed away, "I'm not as crazy as that uncle of yours. Did he really believe that he could get away with what he's been doing to my crew?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Rap battles shouldn't have to come to this."

He raised his eyebrow at me before taking off his white beater. I became breathless a little at the sight of his body. Sure I've seen John without his shirt, but I felt some type of way seeing the leader of the biker gang without his. He was perfect and dashingly handsome…yet, so evil.

"Rap battles?" he chuckled and unfolded the cloth. "Do I really look like a man who raps? Better yet, do any of my boys look that way?"

I balled my hands up into fists and clenched my teeth, "I just know what he told me."

"Well he told you wrong sweetness." He said as he mounted me, crushing my lower half with his weight. "Your uncle is more into brawling with the big boys and taking their money than he is into rapping. The rap game wasn't making enough money for him to take care of his pretty little niece…so he turned to fighting."

My breathing started to pick up as he covered my face with the cloth. It was then that I came to the realization of what he was trying to do.

"Oh please don't...I had no idea what he was doing!" I screamed.

He laughed, "Well now you do and when your uncle gets this…he'll realize that this isn't a game to me. He's fucking with my crew and my money and that alone is enough for me to take his most precious asset from him."

"Please don't kill me, I'll do anything you say!" I cried.

"Hmmm, anything?" he asked.

I sniffled and nodded my head, "Yes anything!"

He laughed and started pouring water onto my face. I shook my head, trying to keep it from running into my mouth but it still went down my nose making me choke. I coughed and spit up water from under the cloth. I needed air, and I needed it fast. He stopped after a few seconds that felt like minutes. He took the cloth from my face, letting me gasp for air.

"Say it…say you'll do anything I say." He said.

I coughed and fought to catch my breath before saying, "I'll do it…I'll do anything you say."

"Not loud enough." He said before covering my face again and pouring more water on my face. My body struggled under him as he continued his game, forcing me to eventually scream that I surrendered to his power. Once the torture was over he unshackled me and then turned off the video camera.

"Your uncle will be fighting me Friday night…when he loses…we'll see if you do as I say."

I curled up on the wet mattress as he left me alone. I cried to myself hoping that John would win this challenge and I would be away from this monster forever.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I didn't sleep that night. I was so worried about The Undertaker coming in the room again that I wanted to just sit there and act like it didn't happen. He was truly evil…a man of his word to the bone. I was awake well into the next morning, just in time to catch another fight between my coach and my kidnapper.

"Sara would you please just let this go!" The Undertaker snapped. "I have no idea where his niece is!"

She sniffled, "Mark, John told me that his friends told him that they were attacked by a gang of biker guys and that they kidnapped his niece! You're the leader of the only real biker gang here in town!"

"So that makes me and my boys suspects right away? Sara there are a lot of men around here who ride bikes." He explained. "We are innocent….I swear."

I listened as she began pacing back and forth, "Ok Mark fine….but if I find out that you or your little gang had anything to do with that girl's kidnapping…we'll be through."

With that she stalked off from him and went upstairs to their bedroom. I sighed and crouched down into the corner of the room. All I wanted was to go home but that didn't seem likely to happen anytime soon. I was starving, cold, and barely conscious at this point. Part of me wished deeply for death but I didn't want to leave John behind. I had to remain strong at least for his sake.

Later on that night, my eyes popped open at the sound of several footsteps marching down into the basement. I hid my face thinking they would come into the room I was in, but instead they stayed out in the man cave.

"So your wife is on to us huh?" one guy said.

The Undertaker sighed, "Yeah like a hawk. I may have to go with John's alternative challenge."

"You mean take the girl and fight him by yourself? No way man! We refuse to let you go alone!"

"What makes you think I wasn't going to ask you guys to be there anyway?" The Undertaker said darkly." You guys will be there just not where he can see you."

I squeezed my arms around my legs hating that I had no way of warning John about their little plans. Then again…why was I so worried about John? He was the reason I was in this mess. Part of me wanted to tear his face off whenever I saw him again, but at this point I doubted that seeing him again wasn't in my future.

"What was the challenge he made to you?" one of the other guys asked.

The Undertaker laughed, "He wants me to bring his niece with me to the park Friday night where he will fight me one on one. If he can withstand or beat me, I'll return her to him."

"And if you kill him?" the first guy said.

"Then I guess the little one will be all alone in this world." He said.

The two guys laughed, "We could always keep her in the gang. She could be our little cheerleader."

"Yeah, or I can keep her here in the house with me." Undertaker said before squeezing a beer can. "Sara has always wanted a daughter of her own."

"What about you? Do you want children?"

He sighed, "With the type of things I do away from the house I doubt being a father would be a good thing for me."

I sighed and looked at the door. I noticed there was a small crack in it, signaling that it was open. I slowly got up, letting the long t-shirt fall to cover my legs. I wasn't sure what came over me but I wanted to join their little conversation. I went to the door feeling dizzy from starvation as I made my way over to it. As the boys began talking about their leader and his selfish ways, I slowly grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

None of them noticed my presence since one of them was lifting weights and the others were playing pool. I recognized one of the guys as being Orlando and the other was Hunter. Hunter was on his back lifting 600lbs worth of weight while The Undertaker and Orlando played their game. Part of me wanted to make a run for the stairs but my body was too weak for that.

"Come on man, you don't think Sara will make her way down here one day and find out you've been lying about the girl? Hell even I can see her plain as….boss…"

The Undertaker looked at Orlando as he stared at me in shock. Hunter sat his weight on the bar above his head before sitting up and looking at me. They each kept their eyes on me as their boss took his turn in pool and then turned to look at me.

"I see you made it out of that room after all." He said before sitting his pool stick down.

I folded my arms as Hunter stood up and approached me. I backed away from him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Wow, wow, wow…I'm not going to hurt you. I do owe you for that little outburst you had last time I saw you but right now you look like you can barely stand."

"Yeah he's right boss…what exactly have you been doing to her?" Orlando asked.

Their boss walked over to a refrigerator that was in the far corner and got out a few ham and cheese sandwiches and a bottle of water.

"I had to test just how strong this girl was. She's got a lot of potential to be a part of this gang." He said while walking over to me and handing me the sandwiches and water. "Eat up kid."

I looked at the food hesitantly before turning to go back into the bedroom.

"No no no," he said as he gently grabbed my arm, "Sit out here. You might as well get to know your new brothers."

I raised my eyebrow at him as he directed me to the sofa that was under the stairs. I looked at the three men, mainly The Undertaker as they watched me open the neatly wrapped sandwiches and start to eat them.

"Are you aware of how long you've been here?" he asked.

I swallowed the piece of sandwich I was eating and then shrugged, "I don't know…a few days?"

The Undertaker cracked a smile, "Try a week and a half. I know it felt shorter than that but your uncle was having an issue deciding when he should be punished."

I took a swig of the water bottle and then sat it down on the ground. "Why have you been doing this to me? I'm not the reason this is all happening."

"Yes but you're part of the punishment." Hunter chimed in.

"If your uncle thought he could mess with our crew and think we wouldn't touch someone close to him…he was dead wrong." The Undertaker said as he got down on one knee in front of me. "I've also put you through this as part of your initiation."

I shook my head in confusion, "Initiation? But I didn't sign up to be a part of anything."

They looked at each other with sinister grins on their faces. "Listen princess…there is something your uncle failed to mention. That night he fought with my boy Orlando here, him and his punk ass friends also took out our buddy Nathan."

I gasped, "You mean…they killed him?"

Orlando pulled a knife from his pocket and pretended to slice his own throat with it. "Gave him a new smile from ear…to ear,"

I covered my mouth and sat the sandwiches to the side. "Oh my God,"

"Yes…hard to believe isn't it?" Undertaker asked as he reached up and moved some of my hair behind my ear. "And since he felt the need to take someone from us…it was only fair for me to take someone from him."

"But…but why me?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. "I have nothing to do with this."

"That may be true but let's be honest….there is no one more important in his life than you." He said. "And because he cares for you so much it only made sense to take you from him."

I wiped my eyes, "So…if he wins this fight-"

"He'll get you back but you'll always be a part of us." Hunter said with a grin.

"it's a no win situation then…" I said.

The Undertaker stood up, "When you mess with one of us…there is no such thing as you winning. In the end I'll always get what I want…and I've got you forever."

I grabbed the sandwiches and stood up, looking him dead in the face, "I'll never belong to you…John will win this fight and you won't have the chance to claim me since you'll be dead!"

He chuckled and gently caressed my face, "Believe what you want love."

They all laughed as I ran back to the room and slammed the door shut.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I cried for what seemed like hours in that room. I didn't know whether to be upset with John or be afraid of the Undertaker and his crew. I mean they did kidnap me, but only because my uncle did something terrible to provoke it. I wished I could get out of this somehow but I didn't know how or when it would happen.

Later on that night, I heard the Undertaker and his boys leave the house. I used that time to my advantage, heading out into the other room to search for a way out. I knew I wasn't getting out through the door upstairs since he kept it locked but there wasn't a window downstairs either. I sighed and took a seat on the couch inwardly giving up hope. As I sat there a sudden feeling of tiredness came over me. I yawned and laid down on the sofa feeling a lot more safe than I had before.

I didn't know how long I slept but when I opened my eyes I was mortified to hear footsteps coming down the stairs above my head. It was too late for me to run since the person was almost at the bottom of the steps already. What was I going to do? My heart pounded as I laid there pretending to be sleeping still. I listened as the lighter more timid footsteps walked around the place. It took a few moments until the person found me. I heard a small gasp before the person yelled.

"I found her! I found her!"

I opened my eyes and saw my coach running to my side. As she threw her arms around me, I heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. Four police officers swarmed around me as Sara got me to my feet and helped me up the steps.

"Oh Katrina…I'm so sorry my husband did this to you." She cried as we climbed the steps.

"Where is he?" I asked.

She sniffled as we got to the top of the steps, "I'm not sure but he should be back soon."

I held her hand as she and the officers walked me out onto the front porch. Before we could descend the steps I saw a huge group of men on motorbikes approaching the house. Sara pulled me into her arms as the officers drew their weapons and held them steady. The bikers parked their bikes around the police cars trapping us all on the porch. The Undertaker parked his and stood up looking at his wife in disbelief.

"I warned you to stay out of my business Sara." He snapped.

"Yeah, and I warned you what would happen if I found out you were involved in her kidnapping!" she yelled. "God what happened to the man I fell in love with?"

He smirked, "I'm still that man love…I've always been that man."

She shook her head, "No you're not. Officers…take them all away!"

"I don't think that's going to work actually." Undertaker said as he gave a signal for his boys to get on their bikes. He then looked at me with a smirk and winked, "This is far from over toots."

I hid my face in Sara's chest as he turned away and hopped on his bike. Together, he and his crew rode off into the night. As soon as they were gone, Sara walked me to one of the police cars and together we got in. I was more than happy to be leaving that dreadful place but in some ways I wasn't ready to see John again.

"I hope he didn't hurt you." Sara said as she rubbed the side of my head.

"Not too much…." I whispered. "Did we win the competition?"

She chuckled, "I couldn't let them go, knowing you wouldn't be there. Besides the town put it on hold when you were first kidnapped."

"How did you meet him…" I asked her out of nowhere. "Did he force you to join his gang?"

She glanced out of the window for a moment, "Yea he did. He and my brother hated each other and they fought one night…Mark won that exchange."

"So you had to join him because of it?" I asked.

"No, I joined him willingly. I was in love with him the entire time…but the man has become a monster and I have no idea how I could have let that happen."

I trembled as I thought about the torture tactics her husband used against me. He was no joke indeed…but somehow I didn't fear what would happen to my uncle after all this came to a head.

"It's not your fault. The Undertaker is a dangerous man…he's always been that way you were just too blinded by your love for him to see it."

She nodded, "You're probably right."

"He told me I was now a part of his gang…what does that mean?" I asked.

She gasped, "That means my worst fears were true. I've got to get out of town and you should too. Katrina…the last woman who joined his crew became his bride after a few short years."

I looked into her tear filled eyes in horror, "You mean…"

"Yes. I'm the first and the only woman who has been in this gang and he told me if there was ever a time he was ready to be done with me…that he would find another to take my place."

"But what happens to you?" I asked.

She looked down at her lap, "He'll get rid of me…if you know what I mean."

I shook my head in disbelief, "What has John gotten me into?"

A few minutes later we arrived in my neighborhood where there were TV reporters everywhere. The police stopped in front of my house where John, Kurt, and Paul were waiting outside. Sara helped me out of the car as the reporters kept trying to get me to say where I was and what kind of torment I went through to get away from the notorious biker gang.

"Hey! Back off!" the police yelled as they made a clear path for me to get up to my porch. John approached me with a look of distraught on his face. He was about to hug me but something in me snapped and I slapped him across the face. Kurt and Paul looked at me in shock as I stared at a now surprised John. I didn't say two words to them as I stepped past him and went safely into the house.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Kat? Kat come on. Open the door so we can talk." My uncle said as he pounded on my door three days later.

I kept myself in my room, not really knowing what to say to him. How dare he act as though I really mattered to him? He killed someone…actually killed someone and I had to suffer the consequences for it. I sat at my desk pretending not to hear him begging for me to open the door, checking my favorite website for messages my friends left me. Jaylynn and Alyssa had each left 30 messages begging for my safe return. They also posted pictures of me and a video of them on the news crying their eyes out for someone to help find me.

"Whoever you are out there, we're begging you not to hurt our friend. She's only 15 and she's the sweetest person you'll ever meet." Jaylynn said through tearful eyes.

"Whatever her uncle did to make you want to hurt her we promise she had nothing to do with it." Alyssa said. "Just please bring her back to us."

I smiled knowing that my friends and the rest of the cheerleading squad were doing their part in trying to find me. However, John wouldn't comment at all to the reporters because he was too distraught. He honestly looked as though he hadn't slept in days on the video. Maybe I was wrong…maybe he did truly and deeply care for me.

"Katrina please…you can't ignore me forever." He said.

I sighed and decided that I might as well get this discussion over with. As far as I was concerned he had a lot of explaining to do. I got up and went to my door, only cracking it open slightly so he could see half of my face. He sighed and tilted his head to the side, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want John?" I asked.

"To talk of course," he said. "I need to know what that slap was all about,"

I rolled my eyes and opened my door more. "Oh please don't act like you don't know."

"If I did would I be asking you?" he said. "What did that bastard tell you? Better yet, what did he do to you?"

I shook my head and returned to my desk, "Just forget it."

"Katrina I didn't know he knew I had a niece ok? If I would of known I would have-"

"-What John? You would have what?" I snapped. "Maybe let that poor man live instead of killing him for his money?"

I fell silent and rubbed the top of his head, "Kat…about that…"

"How many people have you killed?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. "How many?"

He sighed, "Just that one I swear. But he was threatening to tell his leader about how I've been beating most of his boys in fights."

"And that scared you enough to kill him?" I cried. "John were you thinking about what could possibly happen from that point on? You left Orlando alive which meant you knew he would run and tell his leader!"

He put his hands up defensively, "Ok I know what that looks like but Kat I would never put your life in danger like that. We needed the money and we got it. I'm sorry if that cost you your freedom for a little bit."

I folded my arms, "That's not all it cost me…"

He raised his eyebrow at me and then became outraged, "No! Please tell me he didn't!"

I rolled my eyes, "No John…he didn't take my v-card if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh….well then what did he do?" he asked.

I gazed out of my bedroom window for a moment and then looked down at my lap. "I was forced to join his gang."

His eyes widened in horror and he stood up straighter, "No….no fucking way!"

"I didn't do it willingly John…I was sort of tricked into it." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. The horrible memory of the torture I went through clouded my mind followed by memories of The Undertaker mounting me without his shirt on. That thought alone was enough to keep him on my mind.

"That son of a bitch! Who does he think he is!" John said as he paced around my bedroom. "No niece of mine is going to become the wife of some-"

"-wife?" I asked as I stood up. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and grabbed my shoulders, "When a new girl becomes a part of the biker gang, the leader has the right to take her as his wife. He doesn't have to do it immediately but, he will eventually."

"Is there something I can do to prevent it?" I asked. "He's got a wife already."

"Yes but if she's done something to betray his trust then he has a right to do away with her…and replace her with someone else." He said.

"Me…" I said.

John shook his head and turned to leave my room, "Not if I can help it."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

He stopped mid-stride and turned around to look at me. "I'm going to face him in exchange for your freedom from the gang."

"No John! What if he kills you?" I said through tearful eyes.

He walked back to me and grabbed my face between his hands, "Don't wait up for me."

My bottom lip trembled as he leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love you," He said before leaving my room.

Although he told me not to wait up for him that night, I did anyways. I kept the news on hoping to God that nothing bad would come on about him. I ended up falling asleep in the living room, snuggled up comfortably on the couch. I dreamt of John and his boys all marching downtown to meet up with the vicious biker gang. There was a terrible fight between them all but it was John who ended up being the victor. I could only hope that fact ended up being the truth because I didn't know what I would do without my uncle.

Later on I was partially awakened by a gentle kiss on my cheek. I moved around a little before being picked up and taken upstairs to my bedroom. I opened my eyes a little, happy to see John carrying me to my room. A slight feeling of relief washed over me knowing he was safe, but I couldn't help but feel as though something wasn't right. He didn't look ruffed up or banged up at all. I didn't bother to question it right then and there, I was too tired and in no mood to argue with him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Katrina! Oh my God are you ok?" Jaylynn asked when she spotted me at school that following Monday. I decided to return to school even though they had given me two weeks off. I hated being in the house especially after John had come home a few days before. He hadn't mentioned the Undertaker or his gang nor had I seen them riding around town. It popped a lot of questions into my head but since things seemed to be going back to normal I let it slide.

I hugged my friend tightly nearly breaking down at the sight of her and Alyssa's tearful faces. "We heard you were home but we didn't want to bother you."

I sighed and stepped back from them, "I'm good I suppose. Just glad to be alive."

"We're glad too." Alyssa said. "Coach has been real distraught since you first disappeared. She cancelled a lot of practices and even broke down crying the day after you came home."

I nodded and started walking with them to my locker. "Well…that's because her husband is the one who kidnapped me."

They gasped, "What!"

"Yep." I said quietly.

Alyssa touched my shoulder, "So he really is the leader of the biker gang then? I've heard stories about him from my father."

I nodded as we headed up the stairs, "Yes he is and he's very dangerous."

"What did he do to you Kat? I almost feel like all of the happiness has been sucked out of you." Jaylynn asked.

I took a deep breath as we reached the top of the steps, "My uncle…he's been acting so strange lately."

"How so?" they asked.

"Well he was supposed to meet up with the Undertaker and settle this dispute once and for all so I wouldn't have to become his wife."

They both gasped, "His wife!"

"It's a long story…anyways when he got back he seemed too calm and there were no marks on him whatsoever." I said.

"Do you think he did something that may harm you in the end?" they asked. "We would really hate to see that happen to you again."

I nodded as we stopped in front of our lockers, "Yeah I know but somehow I feel like everything is going to be ok. He's been rapping again and not hanging out as late."

"Well that's good," Alyssa said. "Maybe he really settled it then and you can get on with your life."

I opened my locker, "Yeah but something about that just seems too easy. He hasn't really talked to me about it at all either."

"Then don't worry about it."

We all turned around and saw our cheer coach standing there with her arms folded across her chest. She had a gentle smile on her face as she stepped closer to us.

"Hey coach," Alyssa said. "You're looking lovely today."

"Well I guess that's what happens when good things happen in your life." She said. "How are you feeling Kat? I'm glad to see you back in school."

I shrugged, "I'm ok I guess. I just wish that never happened."

She nodded, "Don't we both, but at least your uncle stepped up and took care of business. Now you don't have to worry about that drama anymore."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "What do you mean? John hasn't told me anything about what he did to handle it."

She glanced at Alyssa and Jaylynn before gently taking my arm and pulling me off to the side. "Listen…your uncle took care of Mark…you have no need to-"

"-took care of him? What do you mean he _took care of him_?" I asked.

She looked at me blankly and then smiled, "He made a deal with him ok? A deal that keeps you from having to marry him or be a part of that gang."

"What kind of deal did he make exactly?" I asked. "The Undertaker doesn't look like a man who'll accept any kind of payment."

"You'll have to ask your uncle but if I were you I would get ready to say good-bye to your friends…" she said before walking away. I watched her leave wondering what she meant by her words.

When I went home later that day John was in the process of packing up all of our things. I looked at him as he directed his friends to carry some boxes out to the moving truck. I dropped my books on the ground before he turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Kat…um…we need to talk." He said.

"Yeah we do…what the hell is going on?" I asked.

He sighed, "We're leaving town."

I gasped, "What! Why?"

"Because….that's part of the deal I made Kat." He explained. "I told the Undertaker that we would leave town if he promised not to pursue you…"

I shook my head, "And what about the part about me being his future wife? What about Sara?"

"Sara is coming with us Kat…" he said.

"What?"

"Look, I've been meaning to tell you this, but while the Undertaker had you in his grip she was trying to help me find you. The night after she brought you back home…we…well…you know…"

I gave it some thought and then gasped in disgust, "Eww!"

"What? Look our emotions were high and-"

"-I don't want to hear the rest John." I said. "Where are we going to go anyways?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Dallas…."

"Dallas! John that's all the way across the U.S.!" I screamed.

"I know and I figured that would upset you but I don't want anything to happen to you. If leaving this town keeps you safe then I'll take it."

I sighed, "Alright…well let me go say good-bye to my friends. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"John!"

"I'm sorry Kat but we need to be gone as soon as possible." He said. "You honestly have no idea how worried I am about staying here for too long."

"And you have no idea how worried I am about leaving." I said. "It's not fair."

He touched my chin gently, "Life has never been fair Kat."

With that, I set off to say my good-byes to Jaylynn and Alyssa. They were terribly distraught when they heard the news, even more so than me. I hated to see them so upset but what choice did John and I have? If we stayed I would have to give myself to the most dangerous man in town.

That night, Sara came over with her stuff all packed and ready to go. I was upstairs sleeping in my bed when she arrived giving her and John all the alone time in the world. I wasn't sure how long I was sleeping when I was awakened by the sound of several motorcycles revving their engines outside of our house…


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"AAHHH! What are you guys doing here?" Sara screamed as I hopped out of bed and ran to my door.

"We're here for your new boyfriend's head!" I heard Jeff yell. "Where is he?"

"I-I-I don't know! He left about 10 minutes ago!" she cried.

I cracked open my door to get a better sound of the invasion but I was snatched from my bedroom by a strong arm I recognized as Hunter's.

"Hey there princess, long time no see." He said as he wrapped his arm around my neck and pinned me against his body. I held onto his arm trying hard to get away as he dragged me down the steps. Sara, Orlando, and Jeff stood in the hallway at the bottom of the steps looking at Hunter as he brought me down.

"Looks like I found boss's future bride right here, say Kitty Kat, you wouldn't happen to know where that punk ass uncle of yours is do you?" Hunter asked.

I pulled down on his arm, "N-No I don't! What's this about anyway?"

Jeff sighed deeply and took a few steps towards me. "Don't you play dumb with us little girl. We know you three were planning to skip town after that little stunt your uncle pulled last week!"

Sara sighed, "She doesn't know anything about it Jeff!"

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled before slapping her. "You've done enough to piss the boss off as it is! Whoring around all this time with this little brat's uncle"

I raised my eyebrows, "What? But I thought you said it just started?"

She held her face as she glanced at me. "I'm sorry Kat…I wanted to tell you but-"

"-Save it!" I yelled. "Now tell me why they're here?"

Orlando glanced at me. "I'll tell you why…your uncle was supposed to show up and fight our boss one on one last week. He told us he was going to show up alone as long as he showed up alone."

Hunter squeezed his arm around me, "When we didn't hear from Mark that next morning we went searching for him."

"And the sight we saw when we did find him will haunt us all forever." Jeff said as he looked away from me.

I looked at Sara and then roughly wiggled out of Hunter's grip. "What did he do?"

Her bottom lip trembled as she stared into my eyes. "K-Katrina…he didn't mean-"

"What. Did. He. Do." I said, saying my words sharply as my anger grew.

"He had him jumped by every person he knew wanted him dead!" She said loudly. "That bastard made my life a living hell for years along with every person in this town who crossed his path. Your uncle wanted revenge for the torture he put you through Katrina, leaving you in that basement to starve all cold and alone! He even let those men touch you while you laid helplessly chained to the bed. You should be proud of him."

I trembled as I remembered the things that happened to me while I was with the Undertaker. I wrapped my arms around my body and turned away from her. Jeff touched my shoulder and whispered, "We may have done those things to you Katrina but we left you with your purity…the boss at least had a heart to make us hold off!"

"You only held off because he wanted her for himself!" Sara yelled as she stood up. "She's a fifteen year old girl you pigs!"

A tear fell from my eye as Hunter grabbed Sara by the front of her shirt. "As I recall you survived your initiation too…and you enjoyed it."

"This isn't about me!" She snapped. "The point is that your leader took this child away from her home and allowed his boys to do things to her all because he couldn't handle John on his own!"

"That's a lie and you know it Sara!" Orlando yelled.

I turned around and shouted, "Is Mark dead?"

They all looked at me blankly before Hunter took a deep breath. "No he's not…but he's in the hospital and they don't know if he'll ever walk again."

My breathing shifted surprisingly to a sigh of relief. I raked my hand through my hair and folded my arms. "Take me to him."

"What?" Sara said. "Kat no! What about John?"

"_What about him_?" I asked through clenched teeth. "You know, John may claim that this was all done for me but all he's done is made things worse!" I looked at Jeff through soft eyes making the hardest decision of my life.

"Take me to him. He can have me again as long as you all promise to leave my uncle and Sara in peace."

Jeff looked at his boys, "That's not enough for him…he'll need something more Katrina."

"What more could I give him besides my life?" I said.

They looked at each other and then shrugged, "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

I nodded and looked around at my house knowing that it would be the final time I would see it. I then looked at Sara and told her, "Tell my uncle that I understand what he did and that I love him."

"Katrina please…you have no idea what he'll do to you if you go." She said.

"It can't be worse than watching him try to kill my uncle." I told her. "Just let me go…I'll take whatever punishment John was supposed to have."

"Now that might work!" Hunter said. "Giving yourself to him and taking the punishment that your uncle was supposed to have…it's perfect payment."

"Just take me to him…please." I said.

Jeff gently grabbed the back of my arm and said, "You got it."

Without another look at Sara I left my house with the three men ready to accept my fate. Oh John…why couldn't you just tell me the truth?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever although it was only a few blocks from my house. I remained quiet in the backseat of Jeff's Jaguar, looking at the neighborhood as it passed by. I saw Jaylynn's house and then Alyssa's and a tear fell from my eye. I would never see them again after today. In fact, I didn't know if I would be alive after this week.

"Let's go muffin." Hunter said when the car came to a stop in the parking lot of the hospital. I took a deep breath and hopped out of the car. I almost felt like I was taking the walk of shame as I followed the three men into the hospital. We didn't bother to stop at the help desk since the guys knew where his room was. I felt a cold chill go up my spine when we walked past the waiting room. There were at least ten biker guys chilling out there and each of them seemed shocked to see me there. I ignored them and kept following Orlando, Jeff, and Hunter to the elevator.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Once you're in that room with him there's no turning back." Jeff said.

I looked down at my feet and then folded my arms, "I'm sure."

They shared a few glares at each other before the elevator stopped at the 6th floor. When the doors opened the guys stepped aside and pushed me through.

"He's in room 626…and he's very hungry for blood…" Hunter said before they all laughed and the doors shut.

"Hungry for _blood_?" I asked myself. "He can't be that upset could he?"

I sighed in fear before slowly turning forward and walking towards the room where Mark was recuperating. I trembled as I looked at the passing room numbers, 622…624…when I reached 626 I almost felt my heart leap out of my chest. My hand shook as I reached up and gently knocked. There was no answer at first, so I knocked harder.

"Come in." came the sound of his voice. Along with that I heard a muffled voice that sounded a lot like someone saying, "Katrina no! Don't open the door!"

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door finding it surprisingly dark inside. I took a few steps in, opening the door more…the light from behind me shined into the room revealing two empty beds. The curtain next to the wall furthest from me was pulled and something was moving behind it. I heard the muffled voice again and this time I recognized it.

"J-John?" I called out before hearing a dark laughter from behind me.

My mouth fell open as I slowly began to realize that I'd been tricked. Before I could turn around the door slammed shut and I was snatched by the back of my head. I let out a shriek of terror as my head was tilted back and I came face to face with a pair of green eyes.

"Hello princess…did you miss me?" he asked.

"Let me go!" I screamed as he walked me over to the curtain that was hiding my uncle and whipped it open. There on the floor was my uncle with blood pouring from his head and his limbs all tied up. He had a thick piece of tape over his mouth that was keeping him from talking.

"That was a smart plan you had Johnny boy…but now you've really pissed me off." The Undertaker said before he tightened his grip on my hair. "You know, I knew your pretty little niece would give herself up for you and now that she has…you can watch me spill her blood all over this room."

John shook his head, his eyes pleading for the Undertaker to not hurt me. I held onto his wrist as he pulled me close to his body. He reached down in his pants pocket and pulled a small dagger out.

"Tell me something John…was all of this worth it? Was hurting my boys and then trying to kill me really worth Katrina's life?"

"Oh please don't…" I cried. "Just take me away and I'll do whatever you say. I swear!"

"Oh no no no sweetness, that would be too easy for your uncle…it's high time that he knew how it felt to have your heart ripped from your chest…you stole my best friend and my wife…and now I take your niece's life."

I screamed as he dragged me to the bathroom and shut the door. Thinking my life was over; I closed my eyes and started praying that God would have mercy on John's soul. The Undertaker sighed and let me go, catching me off guard.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He put his finger to his lips, "Ssshh…I have to make your uncle pay and this is how. When I give you the signal you're going to scream as loud as you can. Then…I'm going to slice your wrist and let some blood pool on the floor. I want you to lay next to it with your eyes closed. After I show John your body, I'm going to release him but you're going on a plane with me tonight…understand?"

I hesitated to answer so I nodded my head instead. He grabbed my arm and sliced my wrist and I used that as my queue to scream. Once my blood pooled on the floor, he laid me down and then wiped some of the blood on my neck and the corner of my mouth.

"Close your eyes…" he said before standing up and heading for the door.

I did as he said like a lost puppy knowing that the sight of my body would scar John forever. When The Undertaker opened the door, John began to cry hysterically.

"I told you not to screw with me Cena…and now…she's resting with the angels." The Undertaker said. "Come on in and get him boys…we're officially done here."

I listened as the other bikers came into the room and picked up my uncle. Once he was gone, their leader returned to me and wrapped my wrist up with a spare bandana he had in his pocket.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded as he helped me to my feet. "I'm just glad this is all over."

"It is for John…it's only beginning for you." He said before covering my face with a black cloth. I breathed in something strong and was unconscious seconds later.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A pounding headache greeted me when I opened my eyes. I was laying on the backseat of a large pickup truck that was riding smoothly down a highway. I sat up with a groan making The Undertaker glare at me in the rearview mirror.

"Hey there sunshine," he said. "For a minute I thought you would sleep the entire drive."

I yawned and then groaned again when a sharp pain flooded my head. "Ow."

"There's some water bottles in the cooler behind the passenger seat. You need to rehydrate yourself." He said.

I nodded and got the water bottle like he told me to. It took a few minutes for me to process what happened to me as I sat there staring out of the window. I had just given up my freedom and now I was stuck with this madman. Then again…he could have killed me and he didn't. I took a swig of my water and then sat it between my legs to keep it still. I began combing my hair with my fingers, thinking about John and the heartbroken state he was in before he was taken away from me.

"You hungry?" The Undertaker asked. "There's a diner on this road if you want to eat."

I glanced at him, "Um…yea that's fine."

He stepped on the gas a little getting us to the diner he spoke of. It was only then that I realized that the other guys were following us on motorcycles.

"I thought we were taking a plane?" I asked as he parked the truck.

"We did but only for three hours. We're in Oklahoma City right now." He said before getting out the truck.

I watched him for a moment before opening my door to get out. I was stopped by one of the bikers as I tried to step out. He was pretty bulky with a strong jawline and blue eyes that were strangely gentle compared to the rest of him.

"Careful there little bit. Wouldn't want the future queen to hurt herself would we boss?" he asked Undertaker when he appeared at his side.

"You're right about that Brock." He said as he reached for my hand. "Come on,"

I took his hand without a fight, letting him help me out of the truck. Once he shut the door, we all headed inside where we were seated four to a table. Hunter and Orlando were at our table sitting across from each other while the Undertaker sat across from me. I kept quiet while they discussed how far away from Dallas we were. I was inwardly hoping their attention wouldn't turn to me but of course…it did.

"You know that was a brave thing you did…if I were you I wouldn't have done a damn thing for my uncle." Orlando said.

"Damn straight. I would have let him suffer his fate with the boss." Hunter chimed in before our waitress appeared. She was an average height woman with short black hair and purple streaks. She had a nicely toned body and a tattoo of a rose on her shoulder. She was somewhat dressed like a biker girl but with a punk mix to it. She had on a pair of hip hugging jeans that had rips in them and a black t-shirt with a v-neckline and a skull surrounded by roses on it.

"Ugh…you guys again." She said as she took out her notepad.

"Hey Nikki," Hunter said as he looked her up and down. "You're looking mighty fine as always."

She rolled her eyes and then looked at me, "Oh…you finally brought someone worth my attention Mark."

The Undertaker looked at her and then at me, "Oh yes, this is Katrina. She's new to our gang."

She raised her eyebrow, "Isn't she a bit young to be riding around with guys like you?"

He opened his mouth to respond but I jumped in, "He saved me…"

They all looked at me in shock including Undertaker who glanced at Nikki right after.

"My uncle…he wasn't exactly the best guardian." I said as I looked through my menu.

"Bummer," she said. "Well I'm surprised to hear that Marky here actually has a heart."

He glared at her, "Watch it missy."

"Just saying," she said. "So I guess it'll be a beer for you three and orange juice for the little one?"

"Sounds good," Orlando said.

I nodded my head at her before she moved to the table behind us.

"Nice going little one, you're a lot smarter than I expected." Undertaker said as he glanced at his menu. "Although, I don't particularly like my women to speak unless spoken to,"

The guys chuckled and I gritted my teeth, "Yeah? Well this woman didn't ask nor does she care what you like. I'm only here because I cared enough about John to take his punishment."

Orlando and Hunter looked stunned at my outburst but The Undertaker simply sighed and shook his head.

"Still feisty as ever I see. No matter…I'll work those kinks out of you once we get to Houston."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms not finding him at all intimidating. Sure when he kidnapped me the first time I was frightened and even more so when I thought he was going to kill me but now I was ready to show him that I was a force to be reckoned with.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After enjoying some breakfast and enduring interesting stories from the crew we headed out for the long drive down to Dallas. It was supposed to take us at least another 3 hours to get there and then another 3 and a half hours to get to Houston. I took that time to enjoy all the sights that passed us by while Undertaker glared at me from time to time. I often wondered if he was still pissed at me from my outburst but another part of me really didn't care. He didn't deserve my kindness after what he made me do. Still, there was that small part of me that felt that John deserved every bit of what he got.

"Have you ever been across the United States before?" he asked.

"Just to Florida for a cheerleading competition," I explained. "I was an All Star cheerleader before high school."

He nodded, "How long have you been doing that?"

"Since kindergarten, my mom got me into it before she…well…she's not doing so great right now."

"What's going on with her if you don't mind me asking?"

I wasn't sure why he was so interested in my past all of the sudden but to be honest I found it kind of nice that he at least wanted to get to know me. I guess I wasn't going to just be his slave after all.

"She's dead…and so is my father." I told him.

He sighed, "So are my parents. They've been gone since I was 16."

I frowned and then gasped, "Oh my gosh 16…what's today's date?"

"February 10th." He said.

I dropped my gaze with a sigh, "My birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh, is that right?" he said. "Do you know how to drive yet?"

I shook my head, "No, John never wanted to teach me until now…I guess he'll never get that chance."

"He should have thought about that before he decided to screw with me." He said. "But don't you worry your pretty self about that…I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Everything?" I wasn't sure why that slipped out but the look he gave me told me he knew what I was thinking.

"_Everything love…everything." _He said smoothly. "Although I come across all tough and whatnot, I'm a very patient man Katrina.

A feeling I didn't recognize came over my body when my name rolled off of his tongue. I rubbed the back of my neck and crossed my legs, not looking up into the rearview mirror to meet his amused gaze.

"So what exactly is my role in this crew?" I asked. "I know I'm the only girl."

He glanced at me with a smirk, "Your only role is to please me. I know you're young but, I find that young women are easier to train."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "_Train? _Look here buddy, I may be young but I'm no dog. I don't need to be trained."

"Is that right?"

"Yes that's right. I can cook, clean, do laundry, and normally I keep to myself. I pretty much took care of my uncle more than he took care of me." I said.

He chuckled, "Man, I guess I did rescue you after all."

"I guess you can say that." I said. "What about the other guys…do I have a duty to them?"

"Hell no." he nearly snapped. "As I said, your only duty is to please me. Screw the others. If they want women then they'll have to let me approve of them first."

"And what makes you think I'll make a good wife?" I asked. "I'm practically afraid of you."

He laughed, "Which is why you'll be a great wife…the more you fear me the better you'll behave."

"Yeah? Well I feel that good behavior could come at the hands of being in love with the person too. Didn't you love Sara?"

He sighed and squeezed the wheel, "I did….but she only pretended to love me long enough until she could escape."

"That's when she met John…right?" I asked.

"I knew something was wrong with her when she came home 2 hours late from your cheerleading practice earlier in the year…she seemed too happy." He said.

I dropped eyes to my lap feeling sorry for him. "I'm sorry…I didn't know John and Sara were-"

He started laughing, "Why are you constantly apologizing for him? He doesn't deserve your protection Katrina."

I sighed, "Well how else am I supposed to feel? John was all I had until…well…recently. I don't know how to feel a different way."

He glared at me in the mirror with the fiercest eyes I had ever seen in a man. "I told you once…I'll teach you everything you need to know. Now sit back there and hush. We'll be in Dallas soon."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back against the head rest. Boy I couldn't wait to get to Houston so I could relax. Sure there would probably be a lot of fighting between The Undertaker and I, but I was willing to put up with that for a little awhile. He was an attractive man…so how hard could living with him be? Better yet, how hard could it be to become his wife?

About an hour or so later we entered Dallas, Texas. I opened my eyes as we crossed a bridge leading into the beautiful city. My mouth fell open at the sight. There were so many tall buildings and lights that illuminated the dark sky. A smile of amazement stretched across my face and for a moment I felt blessed to be in the Undertaker's backseat.

"You like it?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's so beautiful."

He smirked, "I'm glad you like it…Houston looks a lot like this but it's closer to the Gulf of Mexico."

"Really?" I asked in excitement. "I've never been to a large body of water before."

He raised his eyebrow, "Not even in Florida?"

"Nope. As I said we were only there for a competition." I explained.

"Well doll face, you're going to love it in Texas. Not only is everything bigger, but there's a lot of adventure and things to see."

"Are the mall's big?" I asked out of curiosity.

He laughed, "Hell yeah they're big. In fact I plan on buying you a whole new wardrobe when we get in Houston. You're going to have to get use to dressing like a biker chick."

I smiled, "Can I pick out a few things?"

"Sure but I want to see it on you before I buy it." He said.

"Even the bras and underwear?" I asked uncomfortably.

He laughed, "No. Just the shirts and jeans. I'm not going to rush you to show me any more than that Katrina…not until I know you're ready."

"_Odd…he forces me to become his wife but…doesn't force me to show him my body." _I said to myself.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I hadn't realized that I was staring out of the window blankly. "Huh? Oh nothing I was just…surprised that you would wait."

He smiled, "I'm a bad mad Katrina…not a dog. I do have a small piece of decency within me."

"That's nice to know." I said before I started playing with my hair.

He looked at me for a moment before we each remained quiet for the remainder of the drive.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was about noon when we reached Houston. I was sleeping comfortably across the backseat dreaming about a day when I would see John again. To be honest, I didn't know if my dream was even true in my reaction. I was happy as a bird to see him but at the same time…I wanted to snap his neck for putting me through all of this mess.

The Undertaker didn't bother to wake me up when we reached his house. He parked the truck in his garage and carefully picked me up out of the backseat. I was carried to a guestroom that I later opened my eyes to. It was a pretty decent size with a soft purple carpet and vanilla colored walls. There was one window off to my right covered by a deep purple curtain. To my left was my bedroom door and a full body mirror next to it. Across from me was the huge walk-in closet. I got out of bed and went to check it out only to be reminded that I didn't have anything with me. I sighed and decided to check out the computer desk and dresser that was next to the window. The dresser contained body wash and other stuff I would need on top of it. The desk had a laptop and a printer complete with paper. I gazed around the room wondering if he had a daughter once.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I jumped a little at the sound of the three hard knocks. I turned around as the door opened and I came face to face with Brock. He was holding a shopping bag from a store called Get Inked and a towel with a washcloth.

"Hey, the boss told me to bring this to you." He said as he sat it down on the bed. "He wants you dressed and ready to join us downstairs in about an hour."

"Join you? For what?" I asked.

He glared at me, "You'll find out when you come downstairs missy."

I folded my arms already getting tired of this little ordering around game. "Well you can tell your boss that I don't feel like coming downstairs to join your little pow wow."

Brock laughed, "He said you would say that…and then he told me if he has to come up here and get you, expect to be eating with him alone…and naked."

My eyes widened in disgust, "Oh…alright then…I'll be down soon."

"Smart girl." He said before leaving the room.

I sighed and walked to the bed to check out the new clothes. Inside I found a pair of jeans that I could tell were hip huggers, a black thong with a matching black push-up bra, a red tank top that had wide straps and the words "Don't Mess with Texas," written on the front in white letters. There was also a pair of brand new white tennis shoes and a white belt with rhinestones on it. I had to admit, the man had good taste in women's clothing, but terrible taste in choosing a woman to obey his commands. I wasn't having any of it…well…for now.

After pulling all the tags off of the clothes, I folded them up neatly along with the towel and washcloth and headed out of the room to find the bathroom. It wasn't very far from my room, taking only a few steps across the hall to get to it. I found it comfortable to be in. It had a red theme going on with a marble bathtub that had golden faucets attached to it. On the shelf above the toilet, there were various types of soaps, perfumes, and hair care products, none of which were for a man. I assumed that it used to be Sara's bathroom. The thought alone made my stomach turn over inside of me. He was dead serious about me taking her place and that scared me to death.

I tried not to think about it as I showered in the elegant tub. I took my time carefully cleaning my body with the vanilla scented bath wash. I then shampooed my hair and conditioned it breathing in the sweet smell of mangos. Once I was done, I got out and dried myself before applying some lotion to my skin. I then slipped on the brand new clothes and towel dried my hair before heading off to my bedroom to do my make-up. I really had no intention of being downstairs, surrounded by biker guys for the rest of the day, but what choice did I have? I glanced at the clock, noticing that I had exactly 20 minutes to get down there before he would come looking for me. I took a deep breath and brushed my damp, curly hair, letting it hang over my left shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Kat." I told myself. "He's a patient man so…this process shouldn't be too hard."

I got up from my stool and left the room. I took a left where the stairs were and gingerly made my way down them. I could hear the guys talking amongst themselves. From the sound of it, Jeff, Hunter, Brock, and Undertaker were the only ones in the house. Great. I truly was the only girl with all the testosterone in the world constantly around me.

They were in the living room each sitting in their own spot. Jeff and Hunter took up the couch, Brock sat in one of the armchairs and The Undertaker sat across from him in a bigger armchair.

"So boss…are you really planning to make this girl your next wife?" Brock asked.

Undertaker chuckled, "That's the plan as of now. Although I'm probably going to hold off until she's old enough to handle it."

"I was actually hoping you would say that." Jeff said. "She is kind of young and still very scared of us."

"She has no reason to be though," Undertaker said. "the real threat was that damn uncle of hers. Sooner or later his actions would have gotten her killed."

Brock laughed, "Well technically to him she is dead. Do you think he'll turn his life around now that she's gone?"

"Don't know…the only thing I'm concerned about now is taming the little thing." Undertaker said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You should let me tame her…" Brock said with a crack of his knuckles. "I bet I can put something on her she'll never forget."

"If you so much as touch her Brock….I'll rip your dick off and feed it to you." The Undertaker said. "That goes for all of you. I don't want any of you touching her unless you're forced to put her in her place. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," they all said before I stepped into the room.

"Ah….here's the little princess now. Come, have a seat." He ordered as he patted his thigh.

I folded my arms and leaned against the frame of the entryway. "I'd rather stand actually."

He laughed, "That's funny…I don't recall asking you what you'd rather do. Did I ask her that Hunter?"

"Not at all sir." He answered.

I glared at him, "And I don't recall you being a chair either. As I said, I'd rather stand."

He gritted his teeth and glanced at his men, "I'm sorry fellas but it looks like my little lamb isn't in the mood for guests tonight. Leave us."

They glanced at each other before getting up and leaving the house. I didn't bother moving from my spot until he got up and slowly approached me. I backed up from him until my butt hit a table that was against the wall in the hallway. He grabbed my waist and roughly sat me on the table, catching me off guard.

"You know…as much as I hate being disrespected…the fire in your soul turns me on something fierce little one." He said.

I pressed my lips into a hard line and swallowed the saliva that built up in my mouth. Suddenly he grabbed my throat with both hands and slammed my back against the wall.

"-and if you keep it up…I just might lose my patience and you'll lose that virginity a lot sooner than you want. Is that understood?"

My bottom lip trembled in fear as I looked into his eyes. I could tell for the first time that he was dead serious about everything he was telling me. He then crushed his lips against mine, making them hurt. I tried to pull away but he opened his mouth and pulled my bottom lip into his mouth. I screamed when I felt his teeth come crashing down on it, biting me so hard that blood trickled from my mouth.

As soon as he pulled away, he threw me to the ground and backed away. "That's how badly you turn me on with your disrespect. Just imagine how much worse it can get Katrina."

I held my mouth and cried in pain as blood seeped through my fingers. This man was truly and undoubtedly crazy and I was stuck with him. Without waiting for his word, I got up and ran back upstairs to my bedroom. I locked myself in there for the rest of the night hoping he wouldn't come in there.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I spent a pretty good portion of the night curled up in a ball in the furthest corner of my closet. Silent tears flowed from my eyes as the blood from my bottom lip dried on my chin. I squeezed my arms around my legs thinking about my uncle and how he would react if I were to somehow escape this place and return to him. Unfortunately I didn't know much about traveling and I had no idea which way to go in order to get back to Massachusetts. If only I had my cell phone…I could call John or even call Alyssa and Jaylynn to let them know that I wasn't in any danger….well not the type of danger I couldn't handle. Being bitten on my lip hurt, but it wasn't enough to completely scare me out of my mind. It was the man behind the bite that scared me. The fact that he could harm me at will without any remorse was scary. I was truly a prisoner here and it happened so fast.

"_Damn it John! Why couldn't you just tell me the truth about what you were into sooner?" _I thought to myself. _"This is all your fault and yet…I still care enough to take this over you."_

So many thoughts and emotions were coursing through my veins. Anger…fear…and strangely, excitement. The memory of the Undertaker dominating me in that hallway somehow made my body react with a feeling I wasn't use to. I took deep breaths trying to make sense of the feelings but they confused me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I listened quietly as he reached the top of the steps and made his way down the hall. I closed my eyes, silently praying that he wouldn't stop at my door…but of course he did. He pushed my bedroom door open and walked around for a couple seconds saying out loud,

"Now…if I were a frightened little girl who just got a sense of what it's like to be around a man like me…I would be pretty nervous. I'd try to find the safest place to hide."

I squeezed my legs more as he approached the closet door. "As a child, the safest place for me was…right where you are little bit."

My body began to tremble as he quickly opened the door. A ray of light shined into the space I was in, lighting up my face. He looked at me with a blank face, almost as if he wanted me to say something but what was there to say? I had no clue why I was feeling the way I was or why looking into his green eyes was making me feel slightly safe although I knew he was dangerous.

"Get up." He said with a little base in his voice. "I need to show you the rest of the house."

I turned away from him feeling the intensity of his eyes. "I want to go home."

He chuckled, "Sorry. You knew the risk when you agreed to come to me for your uncle. Sure you weren't exactly aware of my little set up…but you fell for it nonetheless."

I broke down in tears, "Please go away."

"I don't think so sweetness. This is my house and you are my prisoner….therefore I make the rules." He said with a little snap in his voice. "Now get yourself cleaned up and come back downstairs...it's almost dinner time."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes before slowly crawling out of the closet. He watched me for a moment laughing to himself before saying, "I like seeing you crawl…it's almost a turn on."

I glared at him as I got up from the floor. He walked over to my door and folded his arms. "Well get on."

He stood there watching me while I walked to my vanity mirror and cleaned off the dried blood from my lip. My eyes were still watering even after I wiped them. I never glanced at him once while I fixed my face. I was inwardly afraid of what could happen if I looked at him the wrong way.

"I know this isn't easy for you Katrina…but while you're here I would try to stay on my good side." He said before leaving my room.

I sighed and looked down, trying to stop the tears from flowing. I missed my uncle, my life back in Massachusetts but thanks to my own stupidity I was stuck out here in Houston with a very dangerous man.

**End of Part 1**

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews =) I'm so sorry it takes forever for me to update my stories but I appreciate the patience =) Part 2 will be posted soon and will be the next chapter of this story thanks =)


End file.
